


Fanart: Portrait of Aziraphale

by Mizmak



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Original Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizmak/pseuds/Mizmak
Summary: Portrait of Aziraphale in watercolor and colored pencil (not digital).
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	Fanart: Portrait of Aziraphale

I admire people who can create good art using digital programs. I don't have those skills, but have had three years of classical atelier-style training, and also one year of Natural Science Illustration courses. However, most of my art has been focused on nature (landscapes and animals). I'm hoping to refresh and relearn my people-drawing and painting skills, as I would love to do paintings showing Aziraphale and Crowley in different historical outfits, from eras not shown in the series. 

Thank you for looking!


End file.
